Sleeping Habits and Morning Moments
by gena kumo
Summary: Naruto slept w/ his mouth open...snored...loudly, & occasionally through his nose...but Sakura loved every minute of it, even though SHE hadn't slept a wink. Aftermath of many NaruSaku fanfictions that end w/ NarutoxSakura asleep in each others arms.1shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or these two characters, but if I ****did****, in the wise words of another writer whose name I can't recall... "I'd be set for life!" :D**

Partially inspired by the piece "alarm clock" on deviant art by Simply Zippy, and of course...Naruto...

This is the aftermath of many NaruSaku fanfictions that end w/ Sakura falling asleep in Naruto's arms. (the cool part is that you can put it at the end of your favorites if you like :D) Cute and fluffy concept, but repetitive... (read at the bottom for rest of related commentary)

Plus, to make my version especially g-rated (I'm just built that way) they are newly weds, and they are hanging in his place (clothes included)...because they are trying to find a new apartment! Riiight... ; ) the Kplus side of me is satisfied.

Now after that little speech...Enjoy!

xxx

"Sleeping Habits and Morning Moments"

xxx

Naruto slept with his mouth open.

He had snored...usually loudly, and occasionally...through his nose.

Sometimes he had mumbled nonsense in his sleep while rolling over.

"Uuunnnnhh...ramen...Ita...suki...(_snort_)...bastard..."

And Sakura loved every minute of it, even though she had barely slept a wink.

When he had first kicked off the covers, sprawling out, she had shivered and pulled them back up to her nose, with only her sleepy leaf-green eyes and disheveled pink hair sticking out.

The second time, he had kicked them off the bed...along with his pillow.

Giving up with a sigh and staring into the dark, she suddenly realized she didn't need them. Green eyes sparkling mischievously, she scooted back into his arms, nuzzling his neck with the back of her silky hair.

With a sleepy, drowsy 'smack', he buried his face into the soft pink, giving an "Mmmmm" and drawing her close into his broad, bare chest. She could feel his warm breath spread, tingling, down her neck to her toes, and responded with a similar, satisfied, "Mmmm."

She heard the heady sigh and felt a quiet smile spread across his face pressed against her head.

He was **so** very warm.

She gave a puppy-like yawn and leaned back heavily on his shoulder. In his sleep, he craned his head over her smaller shoulder, and rested his chin upon it lightly, intertwining his neck with hers. Spiky yellow brushed the side of her face.

Crossing one arm over her chest and wrapping herself in a slight embrace, she placed her hand on one of the strong arms around her, rubbing it fondly...following the lines in it with her fingertips, and curling up against it.

Folding her legs up under her, like she always did when she slept, she pressed her entire back, covered with a strappy top, against his warm body. Finally, content, she earned what seemed only a few seconds of sleep, her soft regular breathing intermingling with his.

Both slept with a smile on their faces, one in his black and orange sweat pants, the other in her pink top and crinkly black shorts.

xxx

The sunlight coming through the large window in his room and peeping through the open door was the first thing that greeted her eyes. With a small stirring, wake-up murmur, Sakura rolled her shoulders and stretched out her legs. Naruto still had one arm around her waist with a content, dreamy smile on his whiskered face.

Her dark lashed eyes drifted open reluctantly, and she heard a faint, ringing buzzing in her ear.

It was the alarm. Even the annoying beeping sounded like music to her in the sunny room and Naruto's arms. Still, she would have to turn it off before it woke him up.

Carefully she stretched out her arm, still in Naruto's grasp, and fumbled around on the side table. Finding the switch, she turned it off.

"Whew..." She sighed in relief.

Suddenly, with a low growl, a strong arm pulled her back in bed by her waist.

Sakura gave a startled high-pitched, "Uumph!" as some of the air got knocked out of her.

Wrapping his other arm around her and holding her tightly against him, Naruto growled, "Mine." drowsily in her ear.

He was half awake.

Giggling lightly into her cupped hand and squirming around in his embrace, she looked up into his face with two, small, cool hands on his chest.

His bright blue eyes flickered open, then lazily drooped, half closed. He looked down at Sakura, giving a crooked smile.

"Morning..." He mumbled.

His breath smelled funny.

Sakura wrinkled her nose.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Sakura..." he whispered, rolling his eyes closed at the name. He said it so very softly, and his breath smelled a little sweeter, like a puppy's, when he said it.

She wrinkled her nose again, eyes twinkling. "Good-morning!" She said brightly...then gave him a real kiss.

"Mmmmm." He hummed against her lips. "I should get more wake-up calls like this..." Naruto gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You should." Sakura gave a bell-like laugh, and Naruto gave her another morning kiss.

The orange sunrise streamed through their window, gleaming in yellow-blond and pink hair...bringing a new day.

xxx

xxx

xxx

(continued) Cute and fluffy, but repeditive...I really like the good ones, but people always seem to forget the reality of it...Like the fact that Naruto ain't no beauty sleeper! ...But he is a cute one! ;) ask the old lady Chiyo... him sleeping reminded her of her evil puppetmaster grandson! (ummm...and how is that cute?)

One little moment inspired me, in the bathhouse Shippunden episode...(its like 36-38 or something...) when he's all sprawled out with his mouth open on his mat while he sleeps..with all the covers thrown off. (Tee, hee...it makes me laugh...)

Also a "SakuNaru" picture on deviant art entitled "alarm clock" inspired me. Naruto had an arm around Sakura's waist, still sleeping with a smile, and she was reaching over to turn off the alarm. (The alarm had musical notes coming out of it... **:D**)

Side note: Yah...either I cant spell...or Naruto combined "Itachi" and "Atasuki" in his sleep...I'll go with that...**:-D**


End file.
